Alphabet Soup
by FireAmoeba224
Summary: A-Z One-shots, mostly unrelated to each other, about different Harry Potter characters. Here's a clip from one of them: Sirius immediately pulled his hands from George’s face and George whipped around. Their expressions almost perfectly mirrored Cedric’s


Hope you enjoy this series of one-shots. Most of them are **_*really* _**short, so I'm just putting up a few in each chapter slot thingy. Also, I am putting the main characters or pairing from each one-shot next to the title, so if you don't like that pairing, just skip it. But one of them contains a sort of surprise one-sided pairing.

I apologize now for any OOCness, I'm not doing it on purpose. Or maybe I am ;)

I am using a random word generator for the titles. If you have any ideas or suggestions for characters or pairings you'd like to see, let me know, because you'll really help me out with my writer's block!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Except the random OCs. But I co-own them with Fancy-Pants Lockhart, so if you are interested in reading more about them, go check out her story- This Moment. Grant Page is not an OC! He was a Ravenclaw quidditch team keeper. Look it up if you don't believe me.

**Attention ~ Hermione Granger/Severus Snape**

I just could not pay attention in class this afternoon. Well, I had no trouble paying attention in any of my other classes, but potions was a different story.

Professor Snape had a voice that I could listen to for days. He may not have been the most attractive bloke, but I think if he washed his hair, and got some better fitting robes, he'd get more attention from the opposite sex. But he hardly needed that to get more attention from me.

I was just sitting in my seat in the front of the class, drifting off to his soothing voice, when all of a sudden he snapped at someone, bringing me back to reality.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I would suggest you two stop sniggering at what ever it is and pay attention. 50 points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape sneered before continuing on with his lecture.

I'll have to scold them later for disrupting the calming voice of the Professor when he really gets into what he's talking about—I mean, not paying attention in class…

**Boy ~ Roger Davies/Grant Page**

"Oh Boy." That was all he could say when I told him! That was it, and we haven't spoken for days.

The thing was, I didn't mean that I liked him; I just thought he and I were close enough that I could confide in him without it being weird. I have to find him and let him know that he's not the one I like. Then we can put it behind us and just be Quidditch teammates again. Grant Page was the best keeper we've had after all.

Professor Flitwick had just let us out for lunch. I thought this was as good a time as any to stop Grant, and tell him.

"Hey, Grant, wait up!" I called as he rushed out of class. He winced and turned around. I could tell he honestly didn't want to talk to me. I caught up to him, and we walked to the Great Hall.

"Hey, Roger…" he said awkwardly, keeping about a foot between us at all times.

"Look, Grant…" I trailed off, not sure of how to say it, "When I told you, well, you know, I didn't mean that I--"

" 'Ello Roger." Fleur interrupted me.

"Uh, hi Fleur." I said in annoyance. I don't think she could have picked a worse time.

"I was just wondering if… you wanted to go to zee Yule Ball with me?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I said distractedly. I had more pressing matters at hand right now.

She and her friends walked away giggling excitedly.

"Grant, I didn't mean that I like you in that way. I didn't think I gave you that impression. I'm sorry." I said.

"Oh." He said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"There's actually this other boy who, well, caught my eye. And my ear I guess" I admitted.

"Who?" he asked.

"Lee Jordan."

**Comic ~ Cedric Diggory/OC**

It was rather comic, really. The way Zelle Beckett and I first met. It was like something straight out of a fan fiction. During our first year at Hogwarts, she accidentally walked right into me and her books flew in all different directions. The pieces of parchment that had once been casually placed between random pages were now strewn about the corridor.

"Oh, sorry." I said, bending down to help her up. I blushed slightly, she was rather cute.

"N-no it was my fault. I'm sorry Cedric, I should have watched where I was going." She said shyly, blushing and trying not to make eye contact.

I offered to help her pick up her books and pieces of parchment. We spent five minutes gathering everything up. As I picked up the last piece of parchment, I noticed a short comic on it. It looked like it was Professor Snape wearing a dress. I laughed at it, it was really a funny drawing.

"That's funny." I said handing her back the piece of paper. I smiled.

"Thanks." She said quickly taking it back and shoving it in one of her books, "Well, I um, have to get to class."

She ran off in the direction of the Transfiguration classroom. I realize I had that class as well and could have walked with her. I sighed. And said to myself "Next time, I guess."

**

Zelle pulled out the comic of Snape and looked at the bottom corner where she had drawn a heart with hers and Cedric's initials. She hugged it to her chest tightly before putting it back in her book.

**Desk ~ OC/OC**

Rhea Monteveroux had made up her mind. She fancied Erik Stonecrest and was going to make him fancy her as well. By the looks of it, it wasn't going to be that hard either.

She needed to find something they both liked, and she would have to get to know him to find that out. She knew the best way to get to know someone is to look at their room. So she made her way to the office that was temporarily his while he helped out with the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

She opened the door without knocking. No one was inside.

"Silly Erik," she thought, "Don't you know it's not smart to leave your door unlocked in a school full of students?"

She took a seat at his desk and started to look through his drawers, taking a tie, or quill here and there, thinking that he might as well be taught a lesson about locking his door.

"Miss Monteveroux, what are you doing?" Erik said entering his office.

"Oh, hello!" she smiled, putting one last tie into her book bag, and standing up "You know, you really ought to lock your door. There are people here who might steal your things. You're lucky I was the one that found the unlocked door, and not someone else."

"Is that so?" He asked skeptically, "Then what is that sticking out of your bag?"

Rhea looked down at her bag and saw one of Erik's ties sticking out the side.

"It's a tie of course." She said smiling, and making her way to the door.

Erik smiled, as weird as she was he just couldn't help but love her.

**Eye ~ George/Sirius/Cedric**

"Oy, Sirius, I think something just flew into my eye." George said to the thin man with long black hair standing across the dusty room at Grimwald Place from him.

"Get it out." Sirius said. He didn't think it needed to involve him, and he was very focused on the mirror he was currently cleaning.

"I think it was a bug or something." George said walking over to the mirror Sirius was cleaning.

"Probably. This old room is full dust and bugs, and who knows what." Sirius said, continuing to clean the mirror.

After a few minutes of rubbing his eye, and doing what ever else he could think of, George's eye was still irritating him.

"Sirius, nothing is working." George frowned.

Sirius sighed. "Come here then."

Sirius took George's face in one hand and kept the eye open with the other. He slowly blew air on it. The irritation immediately went away.

The door to the room opened as George said.

"Wow, that was amazing."

Cedric Diggory stood in the doorway shocked. His mouth was slack-jawed in astonishment.

"Could they really have just kissed?" he thought.

Sirius immediately pulled his hands from George's face, and George whipped around. Their expressions almost perfectly mirrored Cedric's.

"Uh… I think maybe I should leave, I-I don't want to disturb your, uh, well whatever it was you were doing." Cedric said, looking at the floor.

Sirius and George looked at each other smirked, and winked at each other before Cedric looked up again. Sirius slung his arm around George's should and sighed.

"Oh, Georgie, it looks like we can't hide it any longer." He turned to George, putting his hand on his freckly cheek.

"I guess so." George sighed, "This wasn't how I expected people to find out."

Cedric stood in shock and confusion. He could hardly even remember the two of them looking at each other, let alone with loving glances.

Sirius and George looked into each other's eyes, feigning love. They leaned in and shared a quick stage kiss. Cedric stumbled a little, paling. George and Sirius turned to Cedric, and seeing the look on his face, immediately burst out laughing.

"You're so gullible, kid." George said catching his breath.

"But I'm older than you…" Cedric thought, raising his eyebrow.

**Forty ~Tonks/Lupin/Teddy**

Tonks was putting the finishing touches on the cake when the front door opened. She dotted the exclamation point, put down the tube of frosting and wiped off her hands.

"I'm home." Remus Lupin said, putting down his bag and taking off his coat.

"Daddy!" four-year old Teddy said, running to his dad, and hugging his leg. "Happy birthday!" he said muffled by the pant leg.

"Thanks." Remus said, ruffling his son's hair, which was currently turquoise.

"Happy birthday!" Tonks said smiling, as she brought the cake out.

"Thanks. Did you decorate this yourself?" Remus smiled and looked at the cake. He could tell she made it without magic, due to the barely-legible 'Happy 40th Birthday Remus' and oddly shaped details he thought were balloons and a heart.

"All by myself, no magic." Tonks beamed.

"I love it." He said taking the cake from her. She kissed his cheek and they walked to the dining room table that had two oddly-wrapped presents arranged on it. "You didn't have to get me anything."

Tonks clicked her tongue, "I hate when people say that, you know? They'd be depressed if they got no presents, even if they say they that."

"It just reminds me that I'm getting old." Remus said sighing. "You didn't get me dentures, did you?"

Tonks looked down at Teddy and said laughing "Oh darn, he guessed right honey."

"But mommy, we got daddy some chocolate and—" Teddy said, getting cut off by Tonks' hand covering his mouth.

"How about you open your presents honey." Tonks said, ruffling her son's bubble gum pink hair that matched hers.

Remus reached for the smaller of the two presents. He opened it and to no one's surprise it was two chocolate bars. He smiled. He reached for the other present and unwrapped it slowly. It held his favorite picture of he, Tonks, and Teddy from when Teddy was about two and a half. Teddy was reaching for the camera and Remus and Tonks were smiling and laughing.

"Thank you." Remus said smiling. "This was the best present I could ask for."

"Daddy's too humble, isn't he, Teddy." Tonks said, squatting down to hug her son.

"It's cause Daddy's old." Teddy beamed.

Tonks and Remus looked at each other and laughed. Remus sat on the floor with his wife and son and sat Teddy on his lap, resting his stubbly chin on his neon orange hair. He looked at Tonks lovingly and hugged his son.

"Can we have the cake now?" Teddy said breaking the short silence.

They laughed and Tonks got up.

"Sure, honey." She said and began cutting the cake.


End file.
